Who's That Guy?
by Clairexkai
Summary: Jill is newly married and happy with her life.. But what will happen when a striking theif tries, and maybe even manages to change that..?  Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Dear journal,  
>Hey it's me Jill, I've been in Forget-Me-Not valley for around two years now and tomorrow is my wedding day.. I don't know what to think, but all I know is whenever I'm with him I feel this nice cool feeling flow through my body, and I know I can relax. Well this is it for today I guess..<br>-Jill

I wake up and smile to myself already knowing what today is, I leap out of bed and quickly bathe and brush my teeth, I then go to my clothing trunk and I flip it open, and then I see it. It's a dress but not just any dress, it's a dress straight from the harvest goddess, I pull it carefully over my head and model in front of the mirror admiring the way it puffs out slightly on the bottom and how it moves as I twirl, I admire the beautiful pearls on the sleeves and the scooping neckline, along with the lace design. I smile and thank goddess for this beautiful gift. I notice there is a note pinned onto my dress It reads:- Dearest Jill I am so proud of you! Take this dress and don't forget to smile! Thank you for bringing me back to Forget-Me-Not valley and listen for my bell! From the Harvest Goddess- after that I quickly straighten my long brown hair and run towards the beach.  
>"Ahhhh! Jill there you are, we thought you skipped out on your own wedding! Huhuhuh!" Thomas chuckles as I rush in only to be caught by Muffy and Lumina "Jill! How many times must I tell you? Never run in a dress!" Lumina sighs and Muffy shakes her head with a slight smile. " Awh shut up! Now do either of you two want to help me with this veil?" I beg.<p>

After the veil has been placed in its correct spot I begin to walk down the aisle and then I see him and I can't help but smile".

Yeah your probably wondering 'WHAT THE HECK? C'mon who is this guy that Jill is marrying?  
>Well I'm going to have you each say a bachelor, whether it's from forget me not valley or mineral town, either way :)..So yeah and so don't forget to review and leave your vote for Jill's husband!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I begin to walk down the aisle and then I see him and I can't help but smile...  
>Carter grins at me, and I notice a bit of dust on the sleeve of his tuxedo -He obviously went for a dig before arriving- I giggle. And then a few steps later, I'm standing right across from him after Takakura gives him a firm hand shake...<br>"Yes, I do" I say to the Mayor still shaky from the walk across the aisle " And do you Carter, take Jill to be your wife in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Thomas asks, winking at me, I blush as Carter says 'I do' and then we both lean in for a quick kiss and it reminds me of our first in the mine..

~ I had just finished digging for ores and as I was about to walk out of the mine Carter ran up to me, "Jill!" he startles me from across the cave, I walked up to him "Hey, what's up?" " I want you to have this..." he awkwardly handed me a small glass bottle.. " Wow thanks!" I smile, and as I was about to walk out Carter grabbed my hand " Jill, I really like you" he whispered I then couldn't breathe right as I felt his gaze on me and I stuttered to let him know that I felt the same... "Wow" Carter said as he looked at me in disbelief " Jill? C-can I k-kiss you?" Carter blushes.. " Does this answer your question?" I then leaned into Carter and our lips met I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands tangled into my hair and I was overcome with this cool feeling flowing from his lips to mine.-  
>After the wedding Carter and I walked to our home, and agreed to stick with our original names. I then made us some Buckwheat noodles and we called it a day.<br>As I climbed into bed next to a sleeping husband I heard a strange noise outside our house... " Carter? Carter there's something outside!" I nudged him, with no reply. I then decided to find out what the 'something' was and stepped out into the cool night air. "Hello fair maiden" A man with beautiful silver hair that reached his shoulders stepped into my view, he had amazing grey eyes and pale white skin "W-who are you?" I asked him." The prince of the stars" he whispered " okay enough of this crap what's your name?" I demanded getting more and more impatient with each second" I am Phantom Skye" he began to walk away "See you later beautiful!" I then saw a chicken behind his back "Hey! Give Pecky back!" I yelled running after him only to find he had disappeared.  
>" Jill?.. Why are you outside? Come back into bed." Carter said walking over to me with a worried expression on his face " Pecky's gone." I murmured. " Okay we can file a police report in the morning okay? He looked at me still worried. " Okay" I sighed. As I slept, I kept dreaming of Phantom Skye, Prince of the Stars.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Carter, Carter!" I shook carter vigorously." Come on! You promised we would call the cops the next day!" Carter groaned in response." I've been up for two hours! Come on, please?... I made breakfast..." "I'm up!" Carter leaped out of the blankets and pounced onto the kitchen table, already devouring eggs and chugging coffee."Okay... So NOW can I call the police?" "... I don't know Jill... This is all about just one chicken... Just hatch an egg" Now it was my turn to groan. "Fine..!" I stomped out, and just before I shut the door, I could hear Carter mumble " Awe, our first fight as husband and wife! Quick, someone get a camera!"

Still upset, I threw an egg into the incubator, fed the animals and walked off into the valley... I went to the stable and lifted the floor boards, there waiting for me was my old notebook, a pencil, and a detective hat... Time to investigate!

Interview #01  
>Subject: Lumina<p>

Lumina: *opens door* OH! Are you having a costume party, Jill?

Me: no... I Have a few questions for you.

Lumina: Oh, well come inside then! * widens door*

Me: Thanks... * goes inside*

Me: So, you know who Phantom Skye is... Correct?

Lumina: YEAH! Ohmigosh! He is too cute! *cough* right? Oh, sorry I'm forgetting to be 'professional'

Me: Right... So, what was your encounter with this criminal?

Lumina: Umm, I wouldn't call him a criminal.. But, anyways... Right, so I was studying late one night, when ALL OF A SUDDEN! I heard a clatter in the kitchen! I ran to search for the cause of the ruckus and I ran into a super hot guy*coughs again*... and chased him out the door! But he used his charm/powers/ thingy, against me!

Me: Thanks...

Lumina: Anytime! *grins*

Interview #2  
>Subject(s): Muffy and Griffin<p>

Muffy: Ooh! Am I gonna be famous!* Fluffs hair*

Griffin: Let's cut to the chase, Jill... Is this about the thief?

Me: What-? How'd YOU know?

Griffin: Come on now, you know how fast news spreads 'round these parts... This is after all, an awfully small village, Jill.

Me: So... UM do you know him or not?

Griffin: Yeah, he's come around, he stole a few things... However, we've already made up for what has been stolen... So... Later...

Me: What-? W- Wait!

Griffin: *slams door*

Hmm... Verrrry suspicious...

"CARTER!" I ran down the path, and threw open the door, I took a moment to catch a breath and found Carter... Asleep. "Caaaaaarrrtteeeerrr!" " What Jill?" He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. " Here" I handed him the book I'd filled with my notes from the interviews. He flipped through the pages, then slammed the book shut , handing it over. " Jill this isn't enough information... And why are you freaking out over a chicken? I mean come on, I don't want to get the police involved in this madness!" " Why not? Hmm? I mean, the guy stole from US! For Pete's sake! he- he's threatening your manliness!" I turned my back to him, clutching the small journal to my chest. " What?" He asked, reaching for my arm, trying to turn me to face him. " You heard me!" I stomped off, and placed myself at the kitchen table, going over the interviews once again. " Fine, you want to do this? Go ahead... But, what makes you sure you will get anything out of this?" " Well, back in the city... My old job... I was a detective, or at least part time... I never did get good enough for the big leagues so I downsized and ended up here..." I looked away... " Oh, well then, I have full confidence that you will do well." I smiled and threw my arm around him. " You won't regret this babe!" I pecked him on the cheek and ran off to the kitchen to get dinner started.

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE!**

**Hi! LOOOONNNGG time no see, huh? Well, for a LONG while I had writers block, but now... i believe its gone... As for my other stories... I dont know... With those, I am still low on creativity, but here... Right now, here is home.. Hope you enjoyed! next story soon!**


End file.
